Dare You To Move
by Frito the Great
Summary: Alex and Marissa get back together.. Beginning, as of now, based off a reallife relationship occurrence. Title and lyrics inside by Switchfoot.


"Get the hell out."

"Alex, listen to me." Marissa caught the door and pushed it back, looking into Alex's eyes.

"So what? You can tell me that it's going to be different this time? That you've finally decided on me? That no one else matters? That _Ryan_ doesn't matter?" Alex glared at her ex-girlfriend, and Marissa could feel the bitterness in the air.

And Marissa actually looked hurt. Marissa Cooper, queen of calm, of uncaring. "Please, just.. Ten minutes."

Alex paused, and took a breath, unable to tear her eyes away from the tears in the other girl's. Her look of astonishment must have encouraged Marissa, because she opened the door. Slowly but surely she pushed her way into the apartment, passing Alex without breaking eye contact. She made her way to the couch, and sat down, staring at the blonde that was still holding the door open slightly.

Finally, Alex closed the door softly, and went to stand in front of Marissa.

"Alex–"

"Stop. Don't say my name like that. Just say what you have to say."

Marissa nodded, not used to being bossed around– not by Ryan, anyway. But she quickly forced Ryan out of her mind as she focused on what she had to say.

"I miss you. I was stupid, I can't believe what I did. You meant so much to me, but I was just so confused..."

She paused, seeing how Alex was taking it. Alex took a deep breath and sat herself on the coffee table in front of Marissa, motioning for her to go on.

"I love you. I always did, but I didn't know how to handle it."

Alex frowned. "Bullshit. He dumped you, didn't he?"

Shockingly, Marissa nodded. "Yes. Well.. No, but yes. He told me that he'd made a mistake in his judgement. That he didn't want to date me, just thought he did." Alex nodded, rolling her eyes. "But the whole time, I knew I still wanted you. I thought about you so much, and hated how much I hurt you."

Alex rose and started pacing, her hands in her hair, motioning like she always did. "Marissa.. You know how much I cared for you. And I still do. But I don't want to start this again if you're just going to leave me for someone else down the road. I can't.." She stopped, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I can't let you hurt me again like you did last time."

Marissa stood up and took Alex's hands. "I won't. I love you, only you, you're all I want." _I think_.

The blonde took a deep breath, staring into the other girl's eyes. Then she smiled, and pulled her close, into a tight hug, trying to hold back tears. _This has to be a dream..._

Later, Alex and Marissa were laying on the couch, watching a movie. Alex's back was against the sofa back, and Marissa was cuddled up against her, with Alex's arm under her shoulders. Alex could hardly lay still, her heart was beating so wildly. She kept glancing from Marissa's profile to the television, unable to pay much attention to the movie's plot. _How did I ever live without her?_ Alex continued to debate on what she should do, how she should act. It seemed so surreal to her, that Marissa should be in her arms again.

Then, as she finally focused on the movie, she felt Marissa's hand take hers that was underneath the smaller girl. She gasped for breath quietly as shivers ran down her spine and goose bumps appeared on her arms. They laid in silence for a while, before Marissa's cell phone started to ring. Alex immediately let go of her hand and allowed for her to reach. Making a face, Marissa smiled before taking Alex's hand back while she flipped the phone open. Alex paused the movie, and couldn't help but notice.. _She _never_ would keep holding my hand once her phone rang before. She'd leave the room or something. What does this mean?_

"Hello? Oh, hey, Summer. Yeah, I'm not at home. Had to get out of there. The pier? No, not right now.. I'm at Alex's. Yes! I'll tell you about it later. Bye." She blushed and closed the phone, looking at Alex. "Sorry about that."

Alex smiled. "It's okay." Staring into Marissa's eyes, Alex was lost. _Should I start the movie again? Does she want me to wait?_

Marissa leaned over Alex and hugged her, holding her tight. Her mouth close to Alex's ear, she whispered: "I missed you."

The blonde forced herself to breathe, but couldn't help the smile that stretched across her lips.

"_What happens next? Dare you to move... Dare you to lift yourself up off the floor. Dare you to move like today never happened before..."_

Marissa laid down beside Alex again, not breaking the intense eye contact. Finally, as Alex was about to press the button to start the movie again, Marissa moved and kissed her. Alex froze for a split second before remembering to kiss back. _This is how it's supposed to be..._


End file.
